little_charmersfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucky Seven
Lucky Seven is episode 4 of Little Charmers. It aired on January 19, 2015 Previous: A Charming Fad Next: Moon Madness Synopsis Seven ran away from Hazel because she too busy for him and the charmers are starting to find seven. Summary The episode starts off with a butterfly flying to hazel's house it flew into hazel's room and seven is trying to wake up Hazel he tries too.but then a butterfly flutter on hazel and tells her that today is wish upon a comet day.She gets ready to make comet hats.and tells seven that today is wish upon a comet day.And she got dress.But then seven ruins the supplies.Hazel isn't going to make the comet hats with him in the way. Hazel sent Seven outside.Her friends came over with the supplies.The charmers wanted seven to come in.But Hazel says it's alright he'll just play and be nice.But then Seven doesn't feel like it and walks away from home. Posie makes her comet hat for her and treble and Lavender makes one for her and flare.Hazel made her comet hat for her and seven.But she adds some glitter which spreads lavender and flare and she tells her that she reach glitter overload.Hazel made one for seven.The charmers did a high five for the best wish upon a comet hat making team ever!Outside Seven looks at Hazel and her friends and runs away from home.Hazel decides to go and show seven. Seven is at the pond he follows a butterfly but then he gets on a lily pad and floats away he reach an island in the middle of the pond and follows the butterfly and meows for help. The charmers meanwhile came out and figure out that seven is gone they decided to check out his favorite spots. The charmers split up and search the spots seven was. Back at the pond Seven uses a stick to get back to shore but discovers a frog under it and now he is surrounded by frogs. The charmers look in seven favorite spots, Lavender checks his first spot.Hazel checks his second spot.Flare and treble check his third favorite spot.Posie checks his fourth spot. The charmers came back they had no luck of finding seven in his favorite spots.They decided to make up a lost and found spell to bring him back. At the charmhouse Hazel checks spellipedia and found a spell to bring seven back. Hazel tries to spell seven home,She thought it work but then a pack of floating cats start to came by.It's a Misspelled.Lavender tells Hazel that she conquer a spell and must've cast a spell to sent the kitties here.The charmers decided to take the kitties home. They split up and sent the kitties to their owners. The charmers came back home and return the kitties back with their owners.Except for Seven.Hazel felt sad that seven hasn't return she made a spell and the kitties floated back except him and she thinks that he ran away on purpose.Her friends cheers her up.Hazel hopes that seven will return home. At Hazel's room Hazel is so sad that seven went missing.Her parents came in.And hazel's dad just spread the word to everyone in town that seven is missing so they'd better be on the lookout.Her parents tries to cheer her up.And Hazel can make her biggest wish at the wish upon a comet day. That night The comet shower was about to begin.Her friends tells her that seven return.Hazel says no.And they know he will be back because everyone miss him so much.The big comet came.And Hazel is wishing exactly what she was wishing for.And found seven at the frog pond.Hazel makes a frog path and seven went across it.Now Hazel and Seven are reunited!She thanks her friends she felt sorry about this morning and she gave him the comet hat.He thanks her and the comet came.Hazel tells him to make a wish.And seven wishes the frogs sound like cats.And the episode came to an end. Quotes Trivia This is the first time the butterfly woke Hazel up This is the first time Hazel cries when she thinks seven has ran away Gallery Lucky Seven and Moon Madness.jpg 105-missing-kitty-16x9.jpg Hazel's hat.jpg Little Charmers Season 1 Episode 12.jpg Lucky_Seven_-_Seven_Meets_the_Frogs.jpg Lucky Seven.jpg Little-Charmers-Episode-4-Lucky-Seven-Moon-Madness.jpg 5a54ba7be4b012e5178da2cd_s_320x240.jpg 105-lucky-seven-full-16x9.jpg Little.Charmers.S01E04.jpg buabi.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1